We have changed
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: "I am sorry Sakura. Things are different and we have changed." - Sasuke. Avoided and frustrated with how she's not letting him close to her anymore Sasuke finally corners and speaks to her. Leaving her stunned and possibly with the closure she's looked for all these years that'd start their relationship anew.


**Warning slightly ooc Sasuke... and slight A/Uness...**

* * *

It was a shock to all of Konoha that Uchiha Sasuke was let back in free of punishment. It was an even more of a shock when they had learned that all this time it had been a mission set up by Tsunade.

So when Sakura had learned he was cleared for active duty as a part of team Seven again she nearly lost it. Refusing to get close to him again after the heartache he had caused her she'd constantly find excuses to not show up to a training session or to not stick around long enough to speak to Sasuke.

It wasn't until one training session Sakura had finally showed up late and was requested to heal them. That Sasuke finally had enough. Weeks upon weeks of trying to at least talk to her he had decided enough was enough and was going to corner her. Letting the others go first he had leaned against a tree holding the large gash in his side as he did so he waited.

"Uchiha-san." Sakura's voice called finally looking at him. He grunted and refused to move due to the injury. "Don't be a baby. You have had worse." Sakura snapped suddenly angry at him. He complied slowly until Sakura managed to see the wound and gasped. "Stay there." she said suddenly as she rushed towards him.

Sasuke grunted again and stopped moving. He watched as she moved his hand away from his side and frowned. "You should have let me healed you first." She murmurs quietly as she eyes the wound. It was deep and she wondered how he managed to not pass out from blood loss. "I'm surprised you are even still conscious..." she added as she set to work healing him.

"I wouldn't have gotten you alone then." Sasuke finally stated softly. It was the first time Sakura had heard him speak more that three words to anyone in a long time. His usual grunts were perceived as answers and the name calling between him and Naruto. Sakura then realized what he had said and frowned at him.

"Don't Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke. Uchiha-san was my father." He murmured keeping his eyes on Sakura.

"Fine. Don't Sasuke." Sakura snapped angrily. She hated herself for not seeing him set her up. She didn't know how long it'd be until she'd break again and honestly she wasn't so sure if she'd get through healing him before she needed to get away.

"Sakura." He sighed reaching out and placing his hand over top of hers. It was very unlike Sasuke to have physical contact with anyone but he needed to speak with her and if it was the only way he'd try.

His reply was a smack to the face and Sakura now standing a few feet back with glassy eyes. "Don't do this to me Sasuke. Please." She pleaded. It took everything in her to not just up and leave.

"No... Sakura." Sasuke managed to get out before coming towards her. Every step he took forward she took a step back. It frustrated him until her back was pressed against a tree. Finally able to corner her he reached out and gripped her shoulder pulling her to him.

Sakura didn't manage to get any words out due to Sasuke crushing her lips to his. She at first stood still until she finally melted into his brutal kiss. She let him for a few seconds kiss her until she remember who he was and what she was doing. Pushing him away the tears were finally falling down her cheeks.

"Please Sasuke. Don't do this to me... Don't hurt me more than you already have..." She whispered clutching his arms as a support. "I can't take any more heartbreak..." She continued before looking up at him. To see the hurt that flashed through his eyes surprised her more than anything.

He nodded slowly and let her go. It surprised her even more when she heard the three words she thought she'd never hear him speak. "I am sorry..." He whispered. She was in shock as he turned away from her. "I know I don't deserve you love... I don't really deserve anyones..." He stated softly as he picked up his katana.

Sakura was sure at first she was either hallucinating or someone was playing tricks on her. Reading the chakra of the man in front of her she was suddenly all to away it was in fact the Uchiha himself. She was slightly scared due to how open he was being.

"Except I can't take being ignored by you anymore. You purposely avoid training sessions because of me and purposely have taken on more hospital hours to avoid me. Sakura if you wish to not speak to me then tell me." He struggled to say. He felt stupid for confronting her now and wished he kept his mouth shut. "Tell me what you want me to do." He whispered.

Sakura had never heard that much emotion come from such a stoic man nor that many words. Shaking she reached out and gripped his shoulder making sure he was really. She stepped closer until she could hear him breathing. "Sasuke... I'm sorry... I can't... I can't do this... It hurts too much knowing all these years... that I've been lied to. I still don't fully trust Shishou for not telling anyone until your return." She admitted quietly. She had yet to come to terms with the fact he was actually back until recently.

"I am sorry you do not trust either of us, but for your safety and Konoha's we had to keep it quiet." Sasuke replied to her shrugging her hand off his shoulder and turning to her. It was hard for him to watch the tears roll down her cheeks. Reaching out he wiped a few away before tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Sasuke don't you dare knock me out again." She glared at him until she saw the ghost of a smile pass over his face.

"I am sorry Sakura. Things are different and we have changed." He murmured before letting his hand fall limp to his side and walk away from her. "I understand what needs to be done now." He added a few feet later.

* * *

It took everything out of Sakura to stay standing as he walked away from her. It was hard for her to breath as she watched him. It had felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart and in a sense she was. She was stabbed in the heart by his words.

"Things are different and we have changed." What did that mean coming from him. Was he confessing something to her. She finally sunk to the ground as she realized how he had offered her the closure she had tried to find for years.

Rubbing her eyes trying to dry them of tears she stood and headed back into Konoha. Where she ran into him again. He only stared at her for a second before continuing on his way.

"You're a jerk sometimes you know that." She called after him. Stopping him in his tracks he turned and smirked.

"I've been told."

She quickly caught up to him and walked with him. "It hurts to think about this anymore." She admitted finally.

"Then don't think."

"I can't do that... now that you're back it's all I've thought about and that little confession back in the training grounds... that made everything worse." She yelled "Not to mention the assault to my face." She added seconds later as she recalled the kiss.

"You are annoying."

"DON'T START WITH ME!" She cried out angrily. "I've had to deal with the fact you were gone. G-O-N-E GONE for the past six years then suddenly you show up and have been awarded a hero. Uchiha it doesn't work like that. I am not that stupid little girl anymore I know better. I've already given up on trying to get over you and I've given up trying to replace you. It's never gonna happen." Sakura started to rant.

"If anything I'm stuck for life wishing I could for once hate you like I should." She dwindled down to almost a whisper. "You did try to kill me twice..." She murmured.

"And I regret it." Sasuke sighed. He accepted the fact he doesn't get the girl at the end of his story. There was no happily ever after. The beginning even foretold his life story. He'd be second best no matter what he did. He'd never get the girl of his dreams no matter how hard he fell. "I do not regret many things I have done while away but those times I have both regretted when I realized what I had done." He told her.

Sakura didn't speak for a while letting the silence between them grow until she finally had to ask. "Do you regret leaving me...?" She whispered quietly.

"No." Sasuke answered. "I don'r regret it because I knew how dangerous it would have been if you had come." He continued his answer. Sakura stopped walking slightly shocked at what he said.

"Don't lie to me."

"I don't."

"Sasuke. Please... Don't do this to me again."

"I don't regret leaving you in a safe place. I don't regret accepting that mission. I don't regret the glares and looks of hatred some villagers still hold when I shop for food. It's a price I pay Sakura." Sasuke said. He was tired of playing this game. It didn't take him anywhere. He wasn't anywhere close to being accepted by her or the other any time soon. He half tempted to return to the Hokage tower and ask a long mission that'd keep him out of Konoha for a long time. He knew they didn't trust him still and he didn't blame them.

"Sasuke... What... What is it you want from me?" Sakura asked finally as the stopped in front of the Uchiha district. "Why is it me you want to speak with so much?"

At Sakura's questions Sasuke didn't turn to her instead he stared out into the empty district and let memories return for a few seconds before answering. "I care... probably more than I should..." He admitted softly before turning his eyes to the woman next to him. "But I know we will probably be nothing more that friends if that." He added.

Sakura stared at him in surprise on how easily he answered her. "Sasuke-kun..." She whispered.

She couldn't believe what she heard. Sasuke had admitted he cared and that he knew he'd probably never be accepted more than just a friend to her. "You really are an idiot sometimes." She smiled this time before interlocking her fingers with his.

"Sakura don't do this out of pity."

"Stupid. I'm the one whose loved you since we were children." She replied rolling her eyes. "I can't promise much now... but some how we'll get thought it and to a brighter future..." She added.

"Hn."

"And perhaps breaking you stupid Hn habit." She added seconds later with a giggled that cause an actual grin form on Sasuke's face.

* * *

**Well... The ending sucked... I know that... but aside from that I'm fairly happy with this one-shot... it's sad but has a semi-happy ending right? and it does somewhat follow the plot line of Naruto to a degree right? Yes, No?**

**And ohmigosh Sasuke spoke more that three words per sentence? WHAT? Yeah I know... How ooc he is but it was the only way to make it work okay.  
**

**anyways... if any of you readers are King of Hearts readers I'm sorry for such a long wait... I've got not clue on how to start the next chapter. D= but I promise I will not give up on that story.  
**

**Review my lovely readers? Pretty pleaseeee?****  
**


End file.
